Behind those eyes you lie
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot:Steph/jericho/hhh fic, to the song behind those eyes by 3 doors down. Jericho and stephanie but can there love outlast her marriage? Read and review please?


**One-shot goodness, the second in my eight ideas i have jotted down for the week lol. Hop you enjoy song once again is behind those eyes by 3 doors down. Steph/Jericho...Read and Review...Please?**

Jericho sat on the king-sized bed in his hotel room, he glanced at the clock and sighed…she was supposed to be here a half hour ago. He flicked on the TV to pass the time, scanned the channels before he flicked of the set again. Nothing could calm his nerves…what if he had done something to her?

All his worries were put aside when she came bursting threw the door. "Sorry I'm late." She said, stopping momentary to catch her breath before she began to ceremoniously remove her clothing. Chris smiled as he watched her slowly shed her outfit trying her darndest to turn him on. She didn't have to try so hard because everything about the woman drove him crazy, from the way she moved to the way she smelled.

He watched her carefully, his eyes never leaving hers; it was a game they seemed to play who could keep eye contact the longest. Chris relished the feeling of her eyes staring deeply into his because he felt as though he could see her soul and for a moment every inch of her was focused on him.

Once she had finished her little striptease she made her way across the room in her underwear to plant herself in Chris's lap. "I missed you." She said, kissing him lightly. "And I can tell you missed me to."

He laughed as she pointed beneath herself to the excitement he had been growing. "Your damn right." Chris told her. She winked at him and pushed him back onto the comfy bed to straddle him. He flipped her over so that he was now the one on top, he ran a hand up her leg to the inside of her thigh and watch her arch her head back in anticipation. "So I guess things went well with Hunter then?" He said placing his lips to her ear.

Stephanie sat up quickly and looked at him. "Not, exactly." She started bracing herself for what she was about to say. "There's something I need to tell you." She finished, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

**You said "I have something to say"  
then you got that look in your eyes.  
"There is something you've got to know"  
and you said it as you started to cry.**

Chris knew the moment she spoke what it was that she had to tell him. She hadn't told Hunter about him and yet again she hadn't left him. He moved off the bed and grabbed his pants shoving them on quickly; he just couldn't handle her lies anymore. Over and over again she promised him she was going to leave her husband and over and over again she would put it off. He just couldn't do it anymore.

"Please Chris don't go…" Stephanie pleaded following him across the room and blocking the door so he couldn't leave. "I love you." She said to him.

**I've been down the wrong road tonight  
and I swear I'll never go there again  
I've seen this face once before  
and I don't think I can do this again**

He knew that he could physically move her whenever he wanted but he decided against it. "Stephy just move, I can't handle this anymore, I love you too. That's why I refuse to be second in your life...maybe I'm selfish but I want all of you."

"Your always first with me." She said with a smile.

"Then why can't just let us be together?" Chris asked moving her aside.

"You know why." Stephanie retorted. "Please I need you Chris, don't walk out on me…on us."

Chris gave her one last look before he opened the door. As much as he didn't want to break their connection he knew he had to, because he would forever be the secret and never be the husband. "Goodbye Steph." He said and walked out the door, knowing that her big brown eyes were following him.

**There's something I can see  
there's something different in the way you smile  
behind those eyes you lie  
and there's nothing I can say  
'cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
behind those eyes you hide**

"Chris please!" She yelled violently as she followed him into the hallway. Chris turned around to see her chasing him and the guests in the corridor watching her.

"Stephanie go back to the room, people are staring your only half dressed."

"I don't care." She yelled. "All that matters is you."

"We're done talking about this." He said continuing to make his way out of the building.

"We could never be done." She said grabbing his arm and spinning him around to look at her.

"Well we are." He told her, not able to look her in the eye.

Stephanie laid a hand to the side of his face. "I'd die without you," She said to him quietly. "My heart would explode into a million little pieces."

Chris turned away again, he couldn't look at her because he knew that if he did he would see how upset she looked and then all he would want to do was holder. He had to make a clean brake because if he didn't do it now he knew that he never would. "As much as I love you we're through Stephanie, you're just going to have to deal. If you really loved me, you'd leave him."

"I can't do that and you know it." She said. "Everyday it's all I think about, and I'd give all the money in the world to be your wife but I can't let my fairytales cloud my field of Vision Chris. We are a beautiful thing, were soul mates and I love you but my father would never allow us to be together, not to mention Hunter. They'd both kill you Chris, I know it and we'd all loose our jobs over this… we couldn't handle the scandal. And my father loves Hunter, as long as he thinks that I feel the same way everything will be ok." Stephanie stopped to gage Chris's reaction and when he didn't say anything she turned to walk away. "I guess that's it then."

That was when Chris finally looked at her and the tears streaming down her face were enough to break his heart in two. He recognized the look on her face; she was crumbling a look he had seen to many times. She was fighting with herself again, all she wanted to go was leave him…her heart screamed to do it but he mind was logical and it calculated the downfall…she knew she couldn't do it.

**As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eyes  
and even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be a goodbye Oh no**

He knew deep down that she was right, that even thought they belonged together it was best for everyone if they just kept their love a secret. She wasn't lying to him when she said she did all this for them, she loved him enough to stay with a man she didn't love just to protect him and his job. And who was he kidding he needed that job and crossing your boss was not a good way to keep it. "Wait…" He called out to her. "Your right."

Stephanie instantly turned on her heals and rand back into his arms. "I'm sorry. I should have never told you I'd leave him." She told him. "It hurts me just as much that we cant be together. I should have just told you a long time ago that he would always be in my life but I wanted you and I couldn't do it."

"Shhhhh." Chris said holding her tightly and kissed the top of her brunette head. "I love you and that's all that matters." Holding her he held everything and he knew that it didn't matter that he could never fully have her, because he would never be able to walk away from her. She was the drug and he was junkie, she was oxygen and he just needed to breath.

**You say that you're sorry  
and you say now that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
or is it just another part of the game?**

He led her back to the hotel room and laid her down on the satin sheets. "I need you." She whispered looking up at him and it was enough to drive Chris over the edge right there. Jericho smiled and her and moved his mouth to hers in a emotionally driven kiss, all he wanted was for her to be his…and right now she was.

Chris made love to her for hours and when he finally felt he'd had enough he rolled off of her and watched as she snuggled into his side. "What are you thinking?" She asked watching his face that was lost in thought and she laid a hand on his broad chest to stir him.

"How I wish every night was like this…"

"Chris…" She started.

"That you could be here every time that I wake up." Stephanie looked at him again; this time it was a look that needed no words to say 'I don't want to fight anymore'. "I know I know I'll drop it." He said wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as she fell asleep in his arms.

Things we're so intense between them, they fought like mad men and made love like they were meant to and made to complete each other, all he wanted was for her to be his and he to be hers but their was no convincing her.

'There's always TNA' he thought, but he knew that she wouldn't hear of it. A daddy's girl she was and as much as he hated it, he respected it. She would never leave Hunter, she could never disappoint daddy and she could never rock the business she stood on. And as much as he wanted to…

He could never change her mind

**There's something I can see  
there's something different in the way you smile  
behind those eyes you lie  
and theres nothing I can say  
'cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
behind those eyes you hide**


End file.
